Jakkuba
Jakkuba, the dabbing ram-loli of VRChat! History Jakkuba was around VRChat for a good while, but her first ever appearance was in a Joey Bagels video, sitting on the table during a VRChat Prom. Joey convinced Ryan the tomato to ask her to dance, she gladly accepted, and the two danced their little feet off until Ryan had to leave. His leaving caused Jakkuba to hide in a trash can for the rest of the night due to sadness. When the Loli Squad was formed, Jakkuba was one of the first people to be approached and joined them, following Ryan's inducting. Unlike the other members, Jakkuba wore her arm band on her horn. Slowly, love began to form between the tomato and ram, and finally, Ryan proposed to her, much to Jakkuba's excitement. While the two were engaged, they'd often dab and snuggle, even kiss, while in public. Their wedding was one of the biggest in VRChat, with a virtual Who's Who of VRChat denizens attending, with the likes of the Virtual Reality Police Department, the Loli Squad, a few Bagel Bandits, Nurfee and several dozen others. The event was streamed not just by Jakkuba and Ryan, but several attendants. A few months later, Jakkuba and Ryan, with the help of Unie, adopted their first and, so far, only child Florent. At some point, Jakkuba and fellow Loli Squad Member, BakaRanger literally butted heads. During Joey Bagels' bachelor party, Jakkuba approved of the idea of Ryan and Joey going to a 'gentlemen's bar'. Family It is unknown if Ashunera gave birth to Unie and Jakkuba, or simply adopted the two, but the horns are a dead give away. Ashunera, Nimewe, Jakkuba and Unie all share the same horn gene. Zentreya, while not showing her horns as of yet, has been said to be just as "horny". Nurfee has said he is Jakkuba's uncle, it's unsure if he's from Ashunera's side of the family, or from the yet-unseen father of Jakkuba. Ever since marrying Ryan, Jakkuba gained a brother-in-law in Joey Bagels, and found out she's now in a family with fellow Loli Squad member, MaTSix, Rad, and, still-possibly, Lanfear (if things go as were originally planned). Residence It's unknown if Jakkuba actually had a house before she met Ryan, but since their wedding, Jakkuba spends sometime at The Lanfear Estate, sleeping on the air mattress in the Giant Tomato. They have since moved out, leaving the tomato house vacant save for the objects within. They now reside in a one room apartment, that holds many items they love, including guitars, weapons, and several dozen others. Trivia * Unlike most members of the Loli Squad, Jakkuba wears her arm band on her horn. * Jakkuba and Ryan have partaken in many dabbing battles. * She can usually be found front and center of a Loli Squad party, rocking out. * Unlike the natural killer Ashunera, Jakkuba had to be taught by her mother how to kill, with Emmitt often being the target. * Jakkuba 'grew' from her barely-foot tall model to protect Ryan from the unwanted advances of her uncle. * She excels at Rocket League. * Besides the Joey and MaTSix ship, Ryan and Jakkuba's was the biggest. * She possesses a lightsaber, used to protect Ryan and other family members. * When asked by MochaBeetle if the Joey Body Pillow should have a 'huge donger' or 'smol pepe', Jakkuba voted for the second one. * When the huge Crossover Event was happening, Joey and Ryan originally wanted Jakkuba not to get involved, but she jumped at the chance to fight along side her husband and her brother in law if things went south. Category:People Category:Characters